1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to rotary fluid machines and more particularly, to rotary fluid pumps and rotary fluid motors.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exist rotary fluid pumps and rotary fluid motors. Such pumps and motors employ rotors which revolve within a chamber provided in a housing; however, such fluid motors or pumps suffer from certain disadvantages. In particular, they are very inefficient in either converting the fluid pressure into the rotary motion of the rotor or in converting the rotary power applied to the rotor into the pressurized fluid. The primary reason for inefficiency is the fact that in such prior art rotary fluid pumps and motors, fluid is either injected into or taken out of only one chamber of the pump or motor at a time. Furthermore, the prior art rotary machines use only a half of the useful area of the vanes during operation and the force of the pressurized fluid does not act tangentially on the rotor. As a result, the majority of the working surface of the fluid pump or motor is unused at any given moment in time. In addition, most of the prior art rotary machines only provide inlet and outlet passages on the rotor which results in a sealing problem.
Representative examples of such prior art rotary fluid motors and pumps are shown in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 87,023 8,592,570 2,366,213 3,797,464 2,409,141 4,089,305 2,583,633 4,127,094 3,584,984 ______________________________________